


Qualcosa di Personale

by egmon73, Mice



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/pseuds/egmon73, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: un'interruzione in una scena del crimine all'albatraduzione della racconta Something Personal, di Mice e Egmon73





	Qualcosa di Personale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Personal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184207) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



“Capo”.

Greg alzo lo sguardo al suono della voce di Donovan. Conosceva quel tono molto bene. “Cosa? È qui? Che ha fatto questa volta?”.

Sally scosse la testa e indicò con il mento. “È l’altro”.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro”. Greg vide Mycroft camminare attraverso il gruppo di gente alle porte della Galleria Nazionale, all’alba.

“Ispettore,” disse Mycroft, offrendo una mano. Greg esitò un momento e la prese.

“È quel tizio uno dei tuoi, allora?” chiese Greg, indicando il corpo che perdeva sangue per le scale.

Mycroft scosse la testa. “Temo sia un Lituano con un legame con le spie Russe”. Tenne la mano per un po’ prima di lasciarla. “Bisogna organizzarci in modo tale che i miei uomini si prendano cura del caso. Dovrebbero arrivare a momenti”.

Greg sospirò. “Sally, ritira il team”.

Donovan guardò Mycroft con sospetto. “Sì. Per forza. Sicurezza Nazionale”, ringhiò, e si girò bruscamente non appena le macchine del governo arrivarono. “Hey, voi”, gridò al team. “Il Grande Fratello si prende questo caso. Siamo stati mandati via. Smantellate!”.

Mycroft annuì quando  Donovan si allontanò. “Allora”, disse, raddrizzando le sue già dritte spalle.

Greg lo interruppe. “Aspetta”, mormorò.

“Aspetto?”.

“Mycroft, guarda… Io… Possiamo sederci una volta, solo noi due, senza questioni di lavoro tra di noi? Per esempio bere una birra, o un tè, o qualcosa?”.

Mycroft guardò Greg dall’alto in basso. “Qualcosa di… personale”. Alzò un sopracciglio.

“Sì, voglio dire, se fai mai questa cose”. Greg si agitò, nervoso e sentendosi esposto.

“Contrariamente al credo popolare, e ad un immagine curata con dedizione, mi sono concesso ‘momenti personali’ occasionalmente. Raramente, ma esistono”. Un angolo delle sue labbra si mosse un po’ verso l’alto.

“Vuol dire che…”.

Il movimento diventò un vero sorriso. “Ammetto che è un offerta estremamente attraente, Greg”. Mycroft invitò Greg con il movimento di un dito.

“Davvero?”. Greg seguì Mycroft non appena questi si giro e andò verso la macchina.

“Come suona fare colazione? Sono stato tirato via dalla mia routine mattutina per questo e ho fame.”

“Io…” Greg annuì. “Colazione. Potrei mangiarla. Sono stato buttato fuori dal letto per questo casino”.

“Allora, per favore, accompagnami. Farò in modo che tu abbia almeno due ore prima che tu debba ritornare al tuo officio”. Lui aprì la porta per Greg e aspettò che entrasse, e lo seguì. “Non vedo l’ora di passare del tempo con te”.


End file.
